handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of War 4
Hands of War 4 is an upcoming game in the Hands of War series. It will be the first game in the series to be 3D. It is currently under development and will feature 3 new factions. It was announced to be released at 2016. According to JDRichards, via Facebook: “It's still playable in it's flash version, But as you may or may not have seen, we are pretty deep in the Football dev stages. It's not dead, just not number 1 priority atm” Intro Story In a world divided into factions, separated by beliefs and principles, war and conquest is often the means by which a group provides credibility for their cause. The nation of Tempor is no exception. In additional to separate groups of conflicting factions all struggling for martial or political supremacy, Tempor was also home to the world’s most power-enhancing artifact- – the Heartstone. The lure of its power combined with the political and social unrest created by the factions plunge the Temporian society into war after war. Following a second civil war between the two political factions of the time, a crippled Tempor faced foreign invaders aiming to capture the Heartstone and conquer their fertile land. Only the courage and leadership of Triton Steel wielding the Heartstone proved enough to push back the enemy. The Temporian citizens rallied around their military hero and gladly agreed to unite into a single political faction with the goal of rebuilding and uniting their nation. As Triton tried to forge alliances between the remaining factions of the world, the Heartstone '’s power mysteriously faded. While each faction held different theories, all recognized the artifact’ 's importance for their safety and agreed that the nation’s primary task was to discover how to restore its power. From each of the factions, a single champion was brought forth to form a group tasked with the restoration of the Heartstone. As the champions of Tempor set out on their quest, they discovered that their ancient artifact was not the only one of its kind. Beldon Ax, a new champion representing a distant faction known as the Shadow Runners, emerged with what he called the Mindstone. The Champions also discovered a third stone – known as the Soulstone – hidden deep inside a forgotten tower on the plains of Tempor. When the existence of the stones became known, Triton Steel ’'s Alliance and Belon Ax’' Shadow Runners fought to possess the three in an effort to secure their dominance in the world. On their quest to secure power in Tempor, the Champions learned that the stones of power were originally discovered in the aftermath of a meteor shower hundreds of years ago. Once the champions finally managed to gather all three stones, they realized that they had been deceived. It was by no accident that the stones came to Tempor all those years ago. Counting on man's greed for power, a conquering faction known as the Voidbringers sent the stones out to crash into a distant world. And when the champions of Tempor united the three stones, a gateway between the two lands was opened. Though the champions were able to defeat the beast that emerged from the gateway, the peace and celebration that followed turned out to be the calm before the storm. Soon after, gateways began to open all across Tempor, for the beast that first emerged was nothing more than the herald for the coming invasion. As the Voidbringers flooded into Tempor, the champions split up to defend different areas that were under duress. But Aryn Gardius, Malistar Thorn, and Serene Cole, the champions of the martial factions, the individually possessors the stones of power, mysteriously turned on their brethren and assisted the Voidbringers in their invasion. As the Temporians struggle to fight back the Voidbringers, it is apparent that without leadership their efforts are futile. Will a new hero arise to save Tempor from this enemy, or will a new truth be uncovered that casts these so called invaders in a new light? External Links [http://www.handsofwargames.com/everstoneguide.php HandsofWarGames.com's information on Hands of War 4]